Chameleon meets Blackthorn!
by crazycaro7
Summary: Cammie is given a mission, infilltrat Blackthorn. At the same time she must hide from the coc. Will Cammie and Zach fall in love? will the coc find her? Will eveything she holds dear fall apart? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a little preview of the story. This is after the first book so Cammie hasn't meet Zach but she knows about Blackthorn. But the coc is still after her.**

Cammie is given a mission by her mother, to go and infiltrate Blackthorn with the other sophomores of the academy. She must enter unnoticed. Cammie needs to stay at Blackthorn to hide from the coc( an: the circle of cavern). While at blackthorn Cammie will come across old faces, fight the coc, and rescue her father and the Goode's.

Will she survive or will she perish.

Please review. Should I continue or just end it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am going to try to update as soon as possible. I know I really hate it when people don't update soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story and added me to their story alert, it means a lot to me. This is one of my favorite books so I want to do some justice with this story. Please try to be as open minded as possible this is my first story so I'm trying really hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls or anything (but I really wished I did)**

**Okay I have been talking way too much on with the story….**

**Cpov:**

Hey, my name's Cammie and I'm a sophomore at Gallagher academy for exceptional women. Everyone thinks it's a school for rich snobs but it's not it's actually a school for spies.

I have four best friends Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey Mchenry( yeah the senator's daughter). Right now we are in the dining hall for our welcome back dinner. Let me tell you this food is amazing, definitely better than mom's food. If you ever have a chance to try it run away or else you are probably going to end up in the hospital, worst case scenario. So after everyone finished their dinner, mom got up to make an announcement at the podium.

Mrs. Morgan: "I would like to say, welcome back to Gallagher, for students who have returned for another year, and welcome to the new students who have decided to join use this up coming year. This year will bring new challenges. You have all faced a lot in your years here. Be prepared for anything, in life as a spy, things will be throw at you from all over. You will not expect them. So any way, welcome back and have a nice night. I would like to see Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey Mchenry in my office in ten minutes."

After my mom finished her speech, I looked at Bex and asked, "What do you think she wants to talk to us about"

Bex: "I don't know Cam, Liz"

Liz: "no idea, Macey"

Macey: "I don't know either guys"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(I'm going to skip them walking to Mrs. Morgan's office it is not really that important okay so we start off when they are at the door to her office.)

So we had arrived, I knocked on the door. "Come in", came from the inside.

We walked in and saw my mom sitting in her chair behind her desk. My first cover ups class came back to mind "notice things". I noticed how my mom looked kind of scared, how the trash can next to her desk was filled with tissues(either she had a cold or she had been crying, but what about), there was a folder labeled mission on the front. Wait hold on a sec mission what mission.

"Well girls, you all remember how the coc is looking for Cammie right. Yes of course you do. Well we as in Mr. Solomon and I are sending you girls on a mission to infiltrate Blackthorn. And I know you girls know what Blackthorn is."

"Mom, how could you know that we know what Blackthorn is?"

"Cam I am a spy and the headmistress of this place it's my job to know. So any ways, we need you to go in and stay there till I give the okay to leave. Sorry but it's better that way so that we make it harder for the coc to find you. I wish you girls could stay but I need to think about what is best for you not me. 15 of the sophomores will be going with you. Don't forget to make a dramatic entrance, okay girls."

"Okay Mrs. Morgan." We replied "I have one more question mom"

"Yes, Cam"

"Where is Blackthorn?"

"Maine"

"So Tina was right"

"Yes sometimes Tina can be right but other times not so much, goodbye girls. Don't forget to pack you leave tomorrow in the afternoon. I will announce it to the other girl's tomorrow in the morning."

And with that, we left to go pack and get ready to go kick some a**.

**Okay what did you think, was it good(e), or was it horribly. Please review! I will try to update as soon as possible, seeing as I'm grounded again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back, thanks to all the people who reviewed. Okay, I am going to change them going to blackthorn. They don't know when they are going but they know they're going to blackthorn sometime. I hope it makes sense.**

**Disclaimer:**** I wished I owned the Gallagher girls but I don't (especially Zach)**

**Cpov:**

I woke up to Bex screaming in my ear "Get up, or so help me cammie"

"Nope, I don't think so, it's too early"-c.

"Cam get up or I will hit you with this pillow"-b.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up"-c.

I know I sounded like a wimp but Bex can hit really hard, even with a pillow. I got in the shower and came out in 3 minutes and 32 seconds later to see Macey holding up my uniform for the day. I got dressed and sat down on the car in front of the mirror, for my daily torture. I felt her step back to look at the creation she had created today. "I really do work miracles"-m.

I looked in the mirror to see a beautiful girl looking back at me. Let me just say OMG. I looked hot.

"omg, thanks Macey, you're the best"-c

"You're welcome cam"-m.

I went to give her a hug but she backed away from me. Well isn't she nice. "Cam no hugging people no going in secret passageways, no nothing, I don't want you to mess up your hair and makeup"-m.

"Okay Macey, I will

(Skip to cove ups class)

Bex and I walked in to see Mr. Solomon leaning on his desk. By the way yes, Mr. Solomon is my godfather. Some people think it's the best thing ever, but no way its torture. But sometimes he really is the best. Anyways……he walked up to the board, we had in the back of the class, put something on it, and left. I walked up to the board to see a note on the board. So I opened it. (This is what it said)

_-G.G's_

_ Meet me in 10 in front of the school. Don't keep me waiting._

_ -Solomon_

"Let's go girls we have a mission to complete"-c.

There was a whole bunch of "yeahs" coming from all the different girls in the room. I looked at over the room and looked at everyone's face. Tina looked like she was going to ask me a million and one questions. So I told her to be quiet and let's move.

(In front of the school)

Once we were outside of the school you could see Mr. Solomon in front of a black helicopter.

"Okay girls, get into the helicopter and we will be on our way"-s.

"Where……." Tina said but Mr. Solomon interrupted her.

"Tina the location is classified"-s then in a low whisper he said "for now".

We all then proceeded to enter the helicopter to fund a whole bunch of coveunets (it think I spelled it right.) and small silver crosses. We had been sitting in the helicopter for 1 hour 13 minutes and 45 seconds to be exact. When the helicopter finally started to descend, was when Mr. Solomon decided to speak again.

"Okay girls, this is your mission, I want you to escape your tail or tails and arrive at 4pm at the ruby exhibit. If you are not there at 4 you will have to find your own means of transportation."-s.

Was it me but Mr. Solomon looked straight at me when he said those things about being late.

"Goodbye and good luck girls"- S.

Bex and I looked at each other and then proceeded to the double doors in front of them. They opened the doors and walked on until…….

"Cam"- b.

"Yeah"- c.

"Look over there Cam, I want one"- b. I looked to where she was pointing to see to boys sitting on the bench. I was about to look back at bex and tell her something online the lines of "bex there not toys" or something but then I saw the two boys scanning the area. I knew it. One word BLACKTHORN BOYS. I looked for at bex to see her looking at me.

"bex there not normal boys"- c.

"What do you mean cam"- b.

"bex their Blackthorn boys"- c.

"No way"- c.

"Yes way, cam what do we do"- b.

"I have an idea, okay you see those group of girls coming our way"- c.

"Yeah what about them"-b.

"Look at their uniforms; they look a lot like ours. So we are going to join them and then spilt up. They are probably going to follow us and then split up to follow each of us. If they talk to you act completely normal don't let them know that we know who they are and then when they aren't paying attention attack them and stick them in a closet or something"- c.

"Alright cam, let's go"- b.

"Ditto."- C.

As they walked into the group of girls they noticed how the two boys both got up and started to follow the group of girls. Just like I thought they would. I looked over at bex and she looked at me we both nodded and spilt up. Part 2 of plan was in action, now just to wait for the perfect moment to attack. This should be easy a little bit too easy.

As I was approaching the elevator to press the button a hand beat me to it. I looked up see one of the blackthorn boys. This is perfect, they keep falling into my trap.

"Thanks"- c.

"You're welcome, so you go to the Guggleium Academy, I have never heard of it before"- z.

"Actually it's the Gallagher academy, any way it's my school"- c.

"Still never heard of it, where is it"- z.

"Oh you see it's in china"-c.

"You are joking right"- z.

"Yeah I am so what school do you go to?"- C.

"I go to Maine High school"- z.

"No you don't, blackthorn boy"- c. when I said that his face look expressionless but his eyes where filled with shock. I was dying of laughter inside.

"How do you know"- z.

"I have known about it for 2 years now"- c.

"So what are we going to do now"- z.

"You are coming with me"- c.

"What do you mean"- z.

"I mean that it would be too much work for me to have to hide you, and I wouldn't want Solomon to be upset now would we"- c.

"No I guess not"- z.

"Okay let's get out of here"- c. I said as we walked out of the elevator.

(At the ruby exhibit)

"Solomon"- c.

"I don't think he's here"- z.

"Oh no he's here, he's just afraid at the moment"- c.

"Why would he be afraid, you are just a girl"- z. I gave him the most annoyed face I could muster. Being the smart guy he is he backed up with both hands held high in the air. I then heard laughter, Solomon.

"Zach I would be very afraid right now, especially that one standing next to you"- S. I felt Zach's eyes on the back of my head after Solomon told him that. He probably looked confused but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"So why are you together, Zach she's not supposed to know who you are."- S.

"don't ask me, ask her.", and then he slowly turned to look at me, "and by the way who are you, when I got the paper saying who I would be trailing it only said" chameleon."- Z.

I smiled and gave Mr. Solomon the "don't tell him" look. He smiled right back. So I guess he got the message.

"Zach Goode my name is classified. You won't find it so don't bother looking. The only way you will find out my name is if I trust you enough to tell you. Got it? Good."- c.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand, Zach what the hell happened out there."- S.

"Solomon I don't know but what I do understand is that she knew who we were. I thought they didn't know about us. We only found out like 6 hours ago."- Z.

"They weren't supposed to know Zach. That's why I am so impressed. Chameleon? How did you know about Blackthorn and I guess Mrs. Baxter and the gang already know too. Guessing since Mrs. Baxter came back looking all snug."- S.

"Well you see I kind of told Baxter about it a couple of weeks ago, when you know the lab had some problems over the summer. And I have known about Blackthorn for 2 years know. And it started with you and Mrs. Morgan note passing between the two of you, it said Blackthorn on it. So I decided to do major research in someone's desk to find a picture of two someone's with the uniform on. So yeah that's how I found out."- C.

"So if you knew who Zach was, then why didn't you knock him unconscious in some closet or something like that?"- S.

"Well you see I didn't want to make my godfather work any harder than he had too."- C.

"Hold on a sec, you have a goddaughter, and she is standing right next to me. I never thought I would see the day that Mr. Solomon would have godchildren."- Z.

"Correction Zach, godchild, I am one of the kind."- C.

"Mr. Goode does that shock you that maybe I might have a life outside the job of teaching."

"Yes actually very much sir."- Z.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I got to get out of here wouldn't want to be left to find my own means of transportation. Now would I."- C.

"Okay, go ahead chameleon don't forget we have dinner with your mom on Sunday."- S.

"I won't, but please tell me that you cook better than mom, if not lie to me."- C.

"You know anybody can cook better than your mom. Your friends are in the room to your right. You don't want to keep them waiting. Now would you."- S.

"Never, by Joe, by Zack see you soon."- C.

"Chameleon."- S.

"Yes Joe."- C.

"Why did you say that"- Z.

"Cause its true, but let me guess they didn't know yet oh well too late for that."- C. I turned to the right and started to walk towards the door when I heard Zach say "wow". The corner of my lips slowly started to turn u. what was this, Cammie Morgan never smiles. What was happening to me?

"Mr. Goode but you eyes back in their sockets, where they belong."- S. I just laughed and entered the room to see all of my friends sitting around waiting for me to show up. Time to take away their missionary.

"Hey guys."- C.

"Cam"

"cammie"

"Cam"

Well I guess the secret out of the bag now.

Omg I am so proud of myself I wrote close to 2,000 word. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Swimming's started up again so it's kind of tough to update but I will try really hard. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I had a big writers block. And my computer is broken so I have been going to my friends house so I could write this I hope you appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**ZPOV:**

Hey my name is Zach Goode and I attend Blackthorn Academy for boys basically it's a school for male spies. My best friends and roommates are: Grant, Jonas, and David. We were in cove ups waiting for Mr. Solomon to come, he always comes in late. I don't know why, as a spy we have always been trained to be on time, not one second late. It could cost us our lives.

Mr. Solomon decided now to walk in when I looked at him he was carrying a couple of folders with our names on it. That could only mean that we had a mission. Grant looked at me and nodded showing his excitement; he really needs to hide his emotions better.

"Hello boys"-s.

"Hello"-boys

"Well as it looks like you have a mission to accomplish today and it will be your hardest"- s. I looked at him and I couldn't take him serious. Yeah right I thought, we have been training like crazy so this should be easy. RIGHT!

"I can see it on all of your faces, you doubt me. That's okay go ahead and fail this mission because knowing these people they will beat you even if you try your hardest."-s. What the heck is he talking about? How could he say this I thought we were really good but I guess we aren't the best and today we will be playing with the best.

"That's better; you have fear on your faces. Now we can get this done. Seeing that they don't know who you are, will give you a little bit of an advantage. Not much. But it will have to do."-s. What the heck is he talking about?

"Excuse me Mr. Solomon, but who are you talking about"-z.

"Oh sorry, I seem to have forgotten to tell you what your mission is"-s. I looked over to see all the boys nod to him; if you looked close into their eyes you could see their fear. It was really funny if it weren't that I was a little freaked myself.

"Well boys your mission is to tail a school called Gallagher Academy around Washington D.C. Sounds easy yeah, right. The Gallagher academy is a school for female spies and they have been trained just as hard as or even harder than you have been."-S. Just one word was going through my mind as I heard all of this…..OMG……..

"Just so you boys can be even more freaked out, there is a special girl, she is a sophomore, her codename is CHAMELEON. She is the best spy out of the entire CIA and Gallagher academy plus blackthorn. She has tailed Mr. Smith without him and I quote "I didn't even know she was out there", she also snuck out of Gallagher for a whole semester without being caught. Till a certain accident containing s a van and a teacher and that is the most I am going into that story."-s.

When I looked around everybody's jaw was literally on the floor. I was too good of a spy for that to happen to me but I was really impressed.

"Mr. Solomon", grant said from next to me, "what is her name"

"Sorry Grant it's classified, maybe you will be so lucky to meet her and then she might tell you"

"Yeah, that's great"

"Don't get so excited, even if you actually see her she probably won't tell you her name. Don't take it personal, boys, that's just how she is." I looked over to Grant to see him very disappointment.

"Okay boy's I'm going to pass out your targets" he started passing around the folders when he came to me and said: "This one is going to be hard, even for you. I wish you the best of luck and I hope she doesn't kill you."

I opened the folder to see the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen with long blonde hair and the most amazing piercing blue eyes in the world. I could have looked into her eyes all day. When I finally went to see what her name was it only said CHAMELEON. And below under that in Mr. Solomon's messing handwriting:

** I really hope you the best of luck Zach. You are going to need it. And take care of her for me. **

** -please**

What the heck. Why would Solomon ask me to watch out for her? Unless he knew her a little more than he let on.

**Okay my first big cliff hanger. I really hoped you liked it. Please, please review, it would mean a lot to me. I will try to update soon but since my computer is broken at the moment it's going to be really hard.**


End file.
